Yin and Yang
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: Meet Gigi Creevey, a young muggleborn beginning her time at Hogwarts. She is incredibly intelligent and prefers her life of solitude. But along come the Weasley Twins to mess it all up. Meet George Weasley, biggest prankster at Hogwarts and head over heels in love for Gigi but winning her heart isn't going to be particularly easy. The question is, is he up for the challenge?
My name is Gidget Creevey- Gigi for short- and when i was a child I was a shy, very nerdy little thing growing up with three younger brothers, being raised solely by our father. I was often ostracized because of my behavior since strange things always seemed to happen around me, and because i looked pretty odd. I was very short, under 5 feet tall, had long, loosely curly mousey brown hair with straight cut bangs covering my eyebrows and extremely large, thick glasses that took up most of my face. This was also a factor that got me bullied, quite heavily in fact though that was only a part of the long list of things i was bullied for including my family situation and my high grades. But i didn't particularly care since one i got home and was surrounded by my wonderful brothers, all my worries melted away until the next horrible day spent at school. I just kept praying that things would get better once i began middle school though i found that doubtful.

All that changed however, on the day of my 11th birthday.

I was laying in bed, reading with my feet propped up on my headboard when my little brother Colin came jumping into the room and onto my stomach.

"Hello Cauliflower" i greeted, not looking up from my book.

"Hi Gigi" my 8 year old brother said happily as he bounced up and down on my stomach.

"Stop it" i murmured since i was still half asleep, it was 7am and i had woken up to my father's banging around in the kitchen as he grabbed his deliveries and of course this 8 year old tike had woken up early with 5 year old Dennis and 2 year old Jude to watch the cartoons.

"A letter came for you today" he said.

"Oh did it now?" i asked and he nodded "well are you gonna give it to me?" i asked

"Oh yeah!" he said and ran downstairs, coming back a few minutes later with a thick, off white envelope clutched in his hand.

I grabbed it from him and carefully examined the aged looking paper. On one side, the envelope said my name, address, and strangely enough even had my bedroom location. On the other side, there was a seal with an H in the middle, and a stamp that read "Hogwarts School of Witcraft and Wizardy" along with a symbol that contained a snake, a badger, a lion and an eagle.

"Hmph those idiot Wendy's" i said, referring to my main bullies.

I threw the letter into the electric fireplace then told my brother to turn it on but when he did the letter simply jumped back into my lap in one piece i turned it over and over then inspected all of it.

"Well it appears legitimate" i muttered "ill take care of that later" i shrugged then dragged my brother-who was also small for his age-to the living room where the other two brothers were blankly staring at the cartoons.

I picked Jude up and put him on my hip then i grabbed Dennis' hand and led them into the kitchen, i sat Jude on the counter and then i put Dennis on it too and Colin just leaned against it.

"So what do you want for breakfast today boys?" i asked.

"Ice Cream!" Dennis exclaimed and giggled.

"For the 1000th time no" i giggled and poked his nose

"Alright then Pancakes!" He called

"Pwancakes!" Jude screamed

"Yeah Pancakes" Colin agreed.

I grabbed the eggs and got to work cooking for them. I was used to this, my mother had left shortly after Dennis' birth, returned briefly to leave us with Jude, then left again, leaving my father to raise 4 children on his own only two of which were actually his. My mother had me quite young, became a single teen mom and didn't meet the man i called dad until i was about 2. He worked a lot though, and couldn't afford a babysitter, so i acted as a replacement for him at home.

"Do you need any help?" Colin asked

"Set the table and put Jude in his high chair please" i said, he nodded and did as he was told, my sweet little helpful brother.

Dad arrived after breakfast and started to play with Jude and Dennis while Colin talked his ear off about whatever it is that had caught his fancy this week, giving me my freedom and letting me remember the strange letter about earlier that day,

I ran upstairs and launched myself into bed, grabbing the letter and inspecting it again. When i was about to pull out my microscope to properly analyze the material that the letter appeared to be made of and determine the source, my dad called me down "GIGI!"

"Gimme a minute!" I yelled back, tongue between my teeth, concentrating on the paper.

"NOW!"

I ran down the stairs and almost crashed into Colin as i rounded the corner into the living room.

"Yes?" i asked but my eyes widened at what i saw sitting on the couch, or rather /who/ I saw.

On the couch sat a rather tall, stern faced woman with large, square shaped glasses and a tight bun of black hair at the top of her head. She looked intimidating as her cat like eyes scanned the room and i felt as though we should have cleaned up before her arrival. Or well, i would have thought this had she not been wearing a flowery dress, rubber boots, what appeared to be a shower cap and carrying a large tote bag.

"Umm hi" I said nervously.

"Please, have a seat" she gestured to the loveseat across from the couch where my father was already sitting looking like a child sent to the principal's office.

Should a new houseguest be allowed to ask me to take a seat in my own living room? I don't think so, but for whatever reason i sank into the seat next to my father and sat up straight, hands in my lap.

"I'm sure you must be wondering why I am here" she said, and i noticed she had a Scottish accent "My name is Minerva McGonagoll, I am a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. And you, Gigi Creevey, are a witch."


End file.
